La peur au bout du chemin
by Morgwen3
Summary: La peur était là, toujours présente, tapie dans l'ombre. Elle paraissait se repaitre de ses cauchemars. Dean avait fui dans un ultime désespoir. Mais, "un homme qui fuit sa peur peut bien découvrir qu'il n'a fait qu'emprunter un raccourci pour la retrouver." Participation au concours Citafic : une citation une fic dessus


_un homme qui fuit sa peur peut bien découvrir qu'il n'a fait qu'emprunter un raccourci pour la retrouver._

Il avait été défiguré. Les bras tailladés à coup de couteau. De longues trainées rouges avaient été amoureusement dessinées sur son corps comme d'autant de scarifications. Il avait subi la faim et les privations dans cette geôle de pierre humide avec ses compagnons d'infortune. Le sang avait rougi sa peau noire. Les fers, qui enserraient dans un étau ses poignets devenus si maigres, lui avaient laissé des cicatrices que le temps ne parvenait à effacer. Son corps noir était parsemé de cicatrices, signes des sévices qu'il avait subis. Dans cette prison où le temps lui semblait avoir aucune prise, où les minutes et les jours s'égrenaient au même rythme, ses cauchemars avaient pris forme.  
>Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de la douleur qu'il avait subie. Cette douleur qui le poursuivait dans ses rêves. Il faisait tout pour l'occulter, pour oublier. Oublier ces sévices, cette torture. On l'avait puni, mais de quoi ? D'être un sang-mêlé ? On avait nié son identité, tout fait pour lui imputer un tort qu'il ne ressentait pas, qui n'existait pas.<p>

Mais maintenant on ne se soucie pas de son histoire , de sa propre version des faits. On lui attribue des mérites qu'il est loin de mériter. Toute cette pitié qui suinte des récits de cette sombre période l'écœure. Tous ces mots couchés sur les parchemins, toute cette encre qui coule. À quoi servent toutes ces emphases pour parler de ce qui n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une boucherie ?

La Grande Guerre, cette expression le fait bien rire. Un rire acide qui lui laisse un arrière-gout amer dans la bouche. Pourquoi l'appeler ainsi ? Pour tenter de leur montrer combien c'est bien de s'en être sortit ? De promettre que ça ne recommencerait plus ? A quoi bon ? Des extrémistes il y en aura toujours. Ces gens qui exploiteront la crédulité des gens, leurs idéaux pour leur faire mener une guerre qui n'est pas la leur. Et en face qui y aura-t-il ? Des gens qui se battent pour eux, pour leur famille. Ils ne sont pas des héros qui se défendent pour le bien d'autrui , ils luttent pour leur peau et celle de ceux qu'ils aiment.

Il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir été un héros ; il n'avait été qu'un homme. Un homme qui avait souffert, qui a survécu, et qui se sent pourtant déjà si mort. Il veut pouvoir refaire sa vie, cesser d'entendre parler de qu'il avait souffert. Ces hommages, ces distinctions, livres et compagnie le piégeaient dans son passé.

Il avait fui. Fui ce monde qui ne voulait pas de lui. Il avait laissé la magie derrière lui. Il coure pour oublier la peur qu'il avait éprouvé dans ce réduit sombre et humide. Il ne veut plus jamais lire un mot sur cette tragédie. Ne plus entendre ressasser les gens sur les événements du passé. Il veut vivre, vivre et oublier l'horreur des jours passés.  
>Il tente de remarcher seul.<p>

Le matin il avale son café encore bouillant. La douleur qu'il ressent au passage du liquide brûlant dans sa trachée lui rappelle qu'il est encore en vie. Une douche achève de l'extirper de la torpeur de ses nuits agitées. Il part ensuite se promener dans la lande Ecossaise. Son écharpe , enserrant son cou lacéré, voletant au vent. Il erre dans le morne paysage comme une âme en peine. Ses yeux survolent les tourbières et se replongent dans les méandres sombres de son âme. Rien ne semble guérir son esprit tourmenté. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Il avait pourtant tout tenté ; il s'était coupé du monde pour oublier et guérir.  
>Il avait fui, mais sans cesse la douleur revenait. Et, dans ses rêves elle enfonce d'un coup de butoir la barrière fragile de son inconscient.<p>

Un soir crépusculaire il pris sa décision. Il fit sa valise et pris le premier train pour Londres. Ça fait bientôt dix ans qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans la capitale. C'est un matin morne qu'il pénètre dans un bar mal famé, salue d'un signe de tête la barmaid et été parti dans l'arrière-cour. Sa main glisse dans la poche de son jean et rencontre le morceau de bois qu'il avait délaissé tout ce temps au fond d'une boite. Sa main ressent avec plaisir le contact chaud et tellement habituel de sa baguette. D'un geste presque machinal il tapote les briques ouvrant le passage du Chemin de Traverse. Bien que rouillés ses gestes se font automatiquement, comme si son corps n'avait rien oublié de ce que son cerveau s'était efforcé d'effacer. D'un pas hésitant il franchit l'ouverture.

Oui, dix ans cela avait été beaucoup trop long. La magie faisait partie de lui, peu importe ce qu'il en pense. Il regarde avec étonnement et soulagement ce nouveau chemin, bien plus resplendissant que l'ancien) . Les pavés reluisent sous le soleil automnal. Les nouvelles boutiques aux façades colorées se mêlent aux anciennes à nouveau pimpantes.

L'air semble crépiter sous les traces de magie qui emplissent l'atmosphère. Il est de retour dans son monde, un monde magnifique qu'il avait craint, par-dessus tout, de revoir. Ce monde que ses yeux d'adultes contemplent avec la même stupeur que l'enfant qu'il avait été jadis. L'ouverture s'était refermée derrière lui mais, maintenant peu lui importe, il ne veut plus faire marche arrière. Il doit affronter ses démons. La foule bigarrée qui se presse dans la ruelle l'entraine en avant. Il passe machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux crépus maintenant court, avant de s'élancer dans la ruelle si bien connue.

Les gens rient à nouveau, il ne voit plus aucun signe de détresse sur leurs visages. Le monde sorcier avait tourné la page. Il était temps pour lui de faire de même. Il décida de partir à la banque de Gringotts récupérer de l'argent. Il lui reste encore les gallions que le ministère lui avait donnés comme dédommagement.

A ce souvenir il se rappela le jour où il avait appris en lisant la Gazette qu'une récompense serait donnée aux héros de guerre, comme on les appelait. Il avait hurlé. Emporté par sa crise d'hystérie il avait fracassé les objets se trouvant dans le salon. Rien ne pourrait lui effacer les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé, de ce qu'il avait fait. Cet argent aurait dut servir à reconstruire le monde sorcier, pas à les payer, les dédommager... Les dédommager de quoi ? D'avoir tué ? D'avoir gagné ? D'avoir survécu ?  
>En dessous en tout petit de cet article quelques lignes couraient paresseusement. Une simple publicité vantant le nouveau journal de mode sorcier. Un nom avait attiré son regard Lavande Brown. Il se souvenait de cette fille tête en l'air, commère comme ce n'étais pas permis. Il l'avait vu tomber pendant la guerre. De la savoir en vie lui avait fait réaliser que pendant qu'il se morfondait de son sort il n'avait pas pris le temps de se préoccuper de la douleur des autres.<p>

Après s'être procuré de l'argent sorcier, il commence certains achats. Tout d'abord se procurer de nouveaux habits sorciers. Ceux exposés en vitrine d'une nouvelle boutique lui plurent. Il entre chez "Baguette et Couture". Les robes hommes ont une coupe plus jeune, il en choisit quelques-unes dans des tons violet et vert sombre. Ces teintes vont parfaitement à sa carnation. Il ne reste pas longtemps dans la boutique, une vieille habitude. Il n'aime pas rester longtemps dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, vigilance constante.

Quelque heures plus tard et un détour "Au Royaume du Hiboux" où il se procura un nouveau hibou, afin de reprendre contact avec le monde sorcier.  
>La suite de son pèlerinage se trouvait là où tout avait commencé. Mais pour l'instant un peu de repos au "Chaudron Baveur" allait être nécessaire.<p>

Quelques jours plus tard le voilà devant l'allée menant au château. Enfin plutôt au pied de ses grilles ; il avait perdu l'habitude du transplanage. C'est tout nauséeux qu'il se relève.  
>Il est de retour à Poudlard, lieu où tout avait commencé et tout devait finir. Ses cauchemars allaient enfin cesser, du moins il l'espère.<p>

De ce qu'il peut apercevoir le château avait été reconstruit à l'identique. Mais, sous son aspect semblable les ravages de la guerre se voyaient. Par endroit les pierres manquantes avaient été remplacées par des neuves. Les statues tombées au combat avaient été réparées. La magie avait brisé l'édifice ; celui-ci arborait ses cicatrices et coutures sous le soleil automnal.

Là, non loin l'édifice il prit conscience de tout ce qu'il avait souffert, de ce que le monde sorcier avait souffert. Il avait été égoïste, n'avais pas compris que tout le monde n'était pas sorti aussi indemne de cette guerre. Une guerre vous change à jamais, quoi que vous fassiez ses souvenirs vous hanteront toujours. C'est maintenant à lui de décider comment affronter tout ça. Le temps des regrets est fini. Un jour il arriverait à passer les grilles de l'entrée mais pour l'instant c'est encore difficile pour lui. Mais il as le temps, il avait décidé d'avancer. Pour l'instant il allait réapprendre à vivre dans son monde, avec ses amis. Il allait se remettre à la peinture. Sa tête est pleine de projet, d'espoir, de souhait et de rêve. Et ça c'est déjà une avancée.

_un homme qui fuit sa peur peut bien découvrir qu'il n'a fait qu'emprunter un raccourci pour la retrouver._


End file.
